elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Trap (Oblivion)
If you enchant a weapon with Soul Trap, does the duration of the effect matter? As long as the killing blow comes from the charged weapon, the soul should be trapped anyway, right? ~ Nilles (chat) 18:17, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes, a one-second Soul Trap enchantment is usually enough, though two-seconds are sometimes recommended to ensure that the creature is Soul Trapped. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 21:54, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::If you enchant a weapon with Soul Trap, does it "cast" Soul Trap every time it hits, or does the game recognize if Soul Trap has been cast on a creature? --M :::Yes the soul trap enchantment/spell will "re-cast" upon your target every time and a charge will be wasted with each hit. This works in much in the same was as when you, for example, cast a shield spell on your self continually the duration of the effect "resets." This applies to all spells and enchantments except constant effect enchantments which stack and apply only to armor, clothing and jewelry. \*\ Hellhound43 19:26, 5 March 2007 (CST) Soul trapping spell Where can i get a good soul trap spell? and a long duration if possible? :Make your own. Add about ten seconds to the spell, then make a different spell with Drain Health; give it a high damage but a low duration (ie, Drain 100pts 3sec). The creature's health will go back up when the spell wears off, but not if it kills them first. Mbjones90 (talk) 02:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Grand Souls in Skyrim? I've been trying to go around finding creatures that provide grand souls in Skyrim, but so far the only things I've noticed to give them are Mammoths. Has anyone else found any other creatures that have them? Justin Kriegel (talk) 20:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would recommend using Black Soul Gems instead. You can buy them from Enthir at the Mage College in Winderhold. Every human counts as a Grand Soul, so buying a couple of Black Soul Gems and raiding a bandit camp should result in a couple of Black(Grand) Souls. Cleaning Necromancer or Dwarven Ruins should result in a couple of Grand Soul Gems too. Make sure to get Azura's Star for a reuseable Grand Soul Gem. Decide for yourself if you want the black version or not. Krollwood (talk) 09:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) does soul trap in skyrim cause NPCs to become hostile? Soul Trap as an enchantment There should be a seperate page for Soul Trap as an enchantment. I find it frustrating that there isn't any information regarding the spell as applied to weaponry, as I am crafting a very specific character and it is imperative that I obtain the Soul Trap enchantment for use with a Daedric Greatsword. Rm2kking (talk) 18:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) If you enchant a dagger with soul trap and have the X15 damage sneak perk for daggers a 1 second enchant will become the easiest way to get black souls. As most all NPC can be one hit killed with the proper perks in sneak, soul trap becomes so easy its almost broken. :D Lucious The Limp (talk) 06:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) No gem large enough? Every time I use soul trap (or a weapon with soul trap enchantment), when I kill an enemy, it said "no soul gem large enough", no matter what enemy I kill. I've tried from basic draugers to giants and mammoths, and none of them work. I have iny inventory at least 10 of each size empty soul gem, as well as about 5 black soul gems, and it never works. Any ideas why or is it just a glitch? I'm on the PS3 version btw. 18:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Getting soul trapped in the arcane university if you run infront of a practicing mage you can get soul trapped. 20:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC)